<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift from the Unseelie King by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188219">A Gift from the Unseelie King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Magnus Bane, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Political Parties, Political Positions, Seelie Gifts, The High Warlock of Alicante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has been named the High Warlock of Alicante by unanimous Clave vote.  Now is the time to celebrate, and to be given an unexpected gift from an unexpected place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift from the Unseelie King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Nightwing-batboi for Magnus Bane Birthday Bash: Prompt for Magnus Birthday Week: Magnus is the savior of the downworld. I think that’s pretty clear! I would love to see some of the downworlder’s expressing their appreciation. Perhaps in a celebration after he is named High Warlock of Alicante. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The second the Assembly doors shut behind him, Magnus took a second to appreciate the moment, staring out the window at the demon towers.  </p><p>
  <em><br/>
High Warlock of Alicante.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
He had been named the first ever High Warlock of Alicante by unanimous Clave vote, Alexander looking on proudly from his position next to the Consul.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus laughed quietly to himself and shook his head, resuming his walk down the hallway.  A flutter of a fire message had him reaching out to grab it and he couldn’t help grinning when he saw it was from Catarina.  </p><p>
  <b><br/>
Dear High Warlock of Alicante and my Dear Best Friend,</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Don’t let the power go to your head.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
But seriously.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Congratulations.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
And bring the Inquisitor the next time you visit - Madzie misses her favorite uncles.  </b>
</p><p><br/>
Magnus laughed and watched the rest of the message burn away.  He’d send her a response as soon as he was home, and maybe he would try to convince Alexander that they could take a long weekend to visit New York.  They hadn’t seen Madzie in a couple of months.  </p><p><br/>
Once he was back in his apothecary, he took another deep breath.  The amount of work in front of him to establish a new High Warlock position was extensive and he was going to find himself busier than he had ever imagined in the next few months.  </p><p><br/>
But like this, with Alexander as the newly appointed Inquisitor, and he with the new High Warlock role, they could start introducing change, real change into Alicante.  The sound of the front door opening made him grin and Magnus stepped out of his apothecary to see Alec holding a bottle of champagne.  </p><p><br/>
“A toast for the new High Warlock?” Alec offered, grinning wide.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t mind if I do Mr. Inquisitor,” Magnus said, heading towards his drink cart.</p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Alec frowned and looked at his tie for the third time and finally gave up on it.  “Magnus!” </p><p><br/>
Magnus peeked out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrows.  “Yes?”  </p><p><br/>
Alec waved to his tie in frustration.  “Can you help?”  </p><p><br/>
“Alexander,” Magnus huffed, striding towards his husband, undoing the tie with careful strokes of his fingers, pulling the fabric away from him.  “While I appreciate the formality, trust me when I say you don’t need this.”  </p><p><br/>
“I don’t want to embarrass you, this is your party,” Alec said, looking at him.  </p><p><br/>
“Well, it’s a good thing that you could never embarrass me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said, pulling Alec closer by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him softly.  </p><p><br/>
Alec relaxed and smiled at him.  “I’m going to enjoy tonight, everyone celebrating how amazing you are.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus chuckled.  “It’s going to be a good night.  Now come on.  We don’t want to be late for our own party.”  </p><p><br/>
“I’m pretty sure…” Alec teased, dropping his hands to Magnus’ hips.  “That since it’s your party, you could be as late as you want.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus’ eyes flashed gold and he let Alec pull him in closer.  “Don’t you tempt me, Alexander.”  </p><p><br/>
Alec winked and stole another kiss.  “I’ll see if I can pull you into a dark corner later.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus snapped them up a portal and grinned at his husband.  “Promises, promises.”  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Magnus was glad when Alec finally pressed a champagne glass into his fingertips and he had a chance to breathe as Alec stepped in close.  His eyes darted around the room and the people there.  Four other High Warlocks, including the High Warlock of Moscow, and High Warlock of Tokyo had approached him, wanting to know how to build relationships with their own local Institutes.  </p><p><br/>
“You okay?” Alec asked, sipping his own champagne.  </p><p><br/>
“Magnus Lightwood-Bane.  Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus snapped to attention as he realized the Unseelie King was standing just behind Alexander.  He inclined his head respectfully, glad that Alec mimicked the motion from him.  </p><p><br/>
“I was not expecting to see you, Your Highness.  You are most welcome to Alicante,” Magnus said, smiling.  </p><p><br/>
“Miss a chance to curry favor with one of the strongest warlocks in the world? Not if I can prevent it,” The Unseelie King said.  He smiled faintly and sipped his champagne, gesturing one of his attendants forward.  </p><p><br/>
“You flatter me,” Magnus said, smiling his acceptance of the compliment.  </p><p><br/>
“I have a gift for you both.  A belated wedding gift, and hopefully a gesture of goodwill as we move forward,” The Unseelie King said, taking the small vial off the cushion presented to him.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus looked at the vial and the softly glowing golden color, raising his eyebrows at the Unseelie King.  “You honor Alexander and I with a gift, Your Highness.”  </p><p><br/>
The Unseelie King smiled faintly.  “It is an infusion of redwood and the Sìorraidheachd bloom from the furthest reaches of our realm, High Warlock Lightwood-Bane.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus sucked in a surprised breath, feeling Alexander tense beside him.  He took the vial when it was held out to him, meeting the surprisingly warm eyes of the Unseelie King.  “This gift-” </p><p><br/>
The Unseelie King held up his hand.  “Change is slow to come in worlds, as those of us in the Downworld are well aware, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.  Consider this a thank you for what you have accomplished in what is truly a blink of an eye for us.  Imagine what you could do with eternity.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus stared in shock as the King inclined his head, forcing himself to mimic the gesture before the Unseelie King was moving deeper into the party.  </p><p><br/>
“Magnus?” Alec whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.  “Are you all right?  What was that?”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus cast several quick spells over the vial, tucking it away and into the hidden cabinet in his apothecary before he turned to Alexander.  “I’ll explain later, I promise.”  </p><p><br/>
“It’s okay?” Alec asked, turning to him in worry.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec, softly and reverently.  “Let’s just say it’s a conversation that we’ve had, and we’re going to need to have several more of, because that vial is the means.”  </p><p><br/>
Alec blinked a few times before his eyes widened in understanding. “Redwood,” he whispered, nodding.  </p><p><br/>
“Right,” Magnus said faintly, leaning against Alec.  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Alec was glad for the chance to step away as Magnus got deeper into a passionate discussion with several other High Warlocks, laughter and different languages flying between them faster than he could keep up with.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus was in his element like this, his eyes bright and flashing, the entire room currying his favor and attention.  It was everything the Savior of Alicante deserved and more.  Alec took another sip of his champagne and glanced around to see if there was anyone that needed attention, but it looked like most of the guests were entertaining themselves.  </p><p><br/>
Now that he had a minute to himself, he had to wonder at the gift from the Unseelie King.  He’d thankfully left not long after imparting his ‘gift’, but if he’d understood Magnus correctly, they had a lot to talk about.  Even if he already knew what his answer was going to be.  It wasn’t a choice, really.  What could they accomplish if they had forever?  </p><p><br/>
On top of that, the chance to never leave Magnus?  Especially now that he knew what life was like for the both of them without each other?  He wouldn’t be leaving unless he had to.  Alec sipped his champagne again and watched the warlocks around Magnus burst into laughter, Magnus looking proud and smug all at once.  </p><p><br/>
Grabbing another drink for Magnus, Alec started to make his way through the crowd.  When Magnus’ eyes met his, bright with love and thanks, Alec felt his breath catch in his chest.  </p><p><br/>
Yeah, he wasn’t going to leave this man.  Not ever.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>